The SleepOverx
by MikuruAsahina.x
Summary: kyon is invited to a sleepover, and all the other sosbrigade members are invited. Will he go?  KyonxItsuki... KyonxYuki... KyonxHaruhi...Lemon Content? :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FanFic

I hope your enjoy it and i own none of the characters

or the anime (only the story :])

.

.

.

The Sleepover.

DING! DING!  
Oh great another piece of homework and yet Haruhi still seems to have a wide smile on her face  
"C'mon Kyon! We have to go!" Haruhi shouted.  
By this time she was dragging me by my tie halfway down the hallway.  
I could barely breathe.  
She finally let go and I took a deep breath.  
As we entered Haruhi started going on about how we really need to start getting to the clubroom earlier so we can get some activities started…  
YAWN

Nagato-san was sitting in the corner reading a new book 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus',  
I guess she thought that it was real  
–smirk-  
well I cant blame her seeing as though she's an alien.

Knock, Knock  
Next in was Koizumi.  
Ah! His politeness is so annoying and don't get me started about his grin.  
He grabbed a game of chess from the shelf and sat down whilst asking if I wanted to play. "Well I guess, there's nothing else to do." I replied.

-10 minutes later-

"Ah! I'm sick of this game, can we stop!" I exclaimed  
"You mean sick of loosing, not the game." Koizumi said with a cheesy smile on his face.

Asahina-san came hopping in through the door –literally-  
"Uh, s…Sorry I'm late Suzumiya-san, my teacher kept me behind." She mumbled whilst almost shaking.  
She is so cute.  
I mean, everything about her.  
Her thick long ruby coloured hair.  
Her dazzling light brown jewels.  
Her round smooth-  
"Apology accepted" Haruhi said whilst pointing to one of the three bags on computer desk.  
"Eek! Kyon-Kun" Asahina-san yelled. Then Haruhi irritatingly gave me evil look (meaning that I should probably get out)

Koizumi simply walked out casually whilst I sped ahead, beating him to the door.

"So, Kyon. Got your eyes on anyone?" he mentioned cheekily whilst _still_ grinning.  
"Uh. What's it to you?" I said whilst raising my voice. At this point Koizumi's face was getting closer and closer to mine.  
"Don't worry you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Our noses were now touching  
–Argh! I need my _personal space_-  
I pushed him away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING?" his grin then dropped.  
Before I knew it he was pinning me against the wall, his bangs were dangling in front of both our eyes, whilst still remaining eye contact he got closer not even bothering to move them out of the way.  
I tried to escape but that only made his grip tighter.  
He shook his head whilst swishing his hair everywhere  
"Uh, uh, uh your not going nowhere." He whispered into my ear.

.

.

.

Sorry Guys,

havent had a chance to finish it  
but I will try to another time :D

Please comment on how i could improve ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy I Got A Chance To Write A Little Bit More  
But im STILL NOT COMPLETELY FINISHED :D  
Theres Still LOADSSSS More :D

Recap.

"So, Kyon. Got your eyes on anyone?"  
he mentioned cheekily whilst _still_ grinning.

"Uh. What's it to you?"  
I said whilst raising my voice.  
At this point Koizumi's face was getting closer and closer to mine.  
"Don't worry you can trust me. I won't tell anyone." Our noses were now touching –Argh! I need space- I pushed him away

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING?" his grin then dropped.  
Before I knew it he was pinning me against the wall, his bangs were dangling in front of both our eyes, whilst still remaining eye contact he got closer not even bothering to move them out of the way.  
I tried to escape but that only made his grip tighter. He shook his head whilst swishing his hair everywhere  
"Uh, uh, uh. You're not going anywhere."  
He whispered into my ear. THIS ISNT THE REAL KOIZUMI ITSUKI. IT COULDN'T BE…

Continuation... The SleepOver.

I turnt my head facing away not trying to think of what Koizumi might do next, but he soon took control and clutched onto my jaw forcing me to face him. I tried screaming for someone but he quickly leaned in closer sticking his lips out quieting my voice. _GREAT! My first kiss- by a boy!_ _I couldn't exactly say that I was enjoying it but I had no choice_.

The demanding Itsuki tried sliding his tongue in but as soon as it exited his lips we heard footsteps, then the door slowly opened.

"You may enter." Nagato-san said with a emotionless tone of voice.

Koizumi simply backed up and walked into the clubroom the same way he exited-_as if nothing had happened!_

I just stayed standing there starring at the wall trying to get over and forget what just happened-_whatever it was.-_for a few minutes then wiped my lips with the side of my blazer sleeve before entering the room.

I sat down in a different seat trying to avoid _any_ contact with Koizumi. All I knew was that as soon as he stepped foot into the clubroom _he changed_.

Haruhi got off the computer and headed towards me.

"Scoot over!" Haruhi commanded whilst almost shoving me off the chair.

"Do I have to?"

"Kyon, do you always have to question me? As the brigade leader you should be able to trust me, just like everyone else does."

-Sigh- I shifted over to my normal seat and started to stare at Miss Asahina in her _new_ nurse outfit…

After a while she saw me looking at her then after having full eye contact I gave her a cheeky wink she immediately spun around serving Nagato-san her

tea trying to cover up her cherry coloured blush. I looked to the corner of my eye only to find Koizumi starring and squinting at me…

"… Kyon! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" –_Ouch!_- I picked myself up off the floor whilst rubbing my sore head. Jheesh she scared the living day light out of me!

"Ahh! Forget it Kyon" Harui sreamed whilst scooping up her schoolbag and leaving the room, shortly followed by Nagato-san and Miss Asahina.

I turnt around glaring at _him_.

.

Aha! Another Cliff Hanger-Kinda- .


End file.
